The Right Temptation
by Apple Grace
Summary: Naruto is going through seasonal heat thanks to Kyuubi, and our favorite loudmouth’s behavior has very curious effects on others as well. Yaoi various x naruto x sasuke known as pretty blue eyes before
1. preface

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me   
Warnings: Yaoi   
Summary: Naruto is going through seasonal heat thanks to Kyuubi, and our favorite loudmouth's behavior has very curious effects on others as well. Yaoi>>  
  


Pretty Blue Eyes 

Preface  


By: Apple Grace

  
The air was thick with the scent of upcoming rain; there were fields of tall grass swaying uneasily across the gray horizon, and delicate clusters of vibrant flowers begin to close in anticipation. A young man lay tiredly sprawled out on the ground this very moment. His mass of golden hair was knotted with dried blood and sweat; there were numerous purple welts marring the young man's body but still, he was breathing steadily. He donned tattered clothing; dirt and grime were deeply embedded in its once clean threads.  
  
"I must go home." Murmured the blonde determinedly as he futilely attempted to raise himself several times, only to fall right back onto the hard dirt.  
  
"Maybe I'll just stay here tonight." It wasn't like he had much of a choice anyways. The Chuunin was exhausted from the extra training he recently started taking up, lately his thoughts have been less than pure... and such feelings immediately needed to be stifled with other distractions like getting stronger. A scowl crossed the blonde's features when extremely disturbing questions popped into his mind.  
  


_What the hell is wrong with me?_

  


_Am I turning into a pervert like Kakashi?_

  


_Why do I feel so strangely warm again?_

  
His normally tan skin flushed red at even the mere notion of engaging in intimate acts; he was only fifteen, and the blonde never gave romance a serious chance, save those time with Sakura, who eventually became more of a big sister. The flustered blonde was sure he already experienced puberty, his growth spurt and deepened voice was evidence. He decided to think no more of this; with a painful grunt, the blonde finally managed to stand and begin walking. The burning in his muscles and lungs faded away with each step, he mentally thanked the demon fox for its rapid healing abilities. His journey home became a blur; he saw the familiar houses, dirty glances, and the ramen stand.  
  
"Were have you been Naruto?" He paused mid-step at hearing the cool, indifferent voice that could only belong his bastard of friend. Sasuke Uchina was a Chuunin as well, and if possible, Naruto's former teammate treated him somewhat decently now. He did not know why the change occurred nor was the question asked.   
  
"Busy." Naruto refused to look at the dark haired boy, afraid his body would react in an embarrassing manner.  
  
"You look like shit." The blonde could clearly see that the other was trying to get an angry reaction from him.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Idiot." He heard Sasuke's retreating footsteps and felt oddly guilty. It wasn't everyday that the antisocial nin started a conversation with him, circumstances where speaking was involved usually pertained to sparring or light jeering. Naruto continued the path home while muttering colorful curses at his hormones. A drop of wetness splattered on the blonde's nose, soon many followed suit. He watched as the villagers broke into a run when the combination of wind and water became too violent. The blonde understood he could never fall victim to any illness; therefore, his pace remained unchanged.  
  
He opened the door to the small apartment with a hard shove, numerous varieties of plants greeted his eyes causing him to smile slightly. Naruto began stripping his drenched garments when he entered the simply decorated bedroom, completely aware of the distant figure observing him through the window.  
  
"Stupid Sasuke." The blonde suffered when an unwelcome heat blossomed inside his chest. He idly sat on the edge of the mattress with his back facing outside. Naruto wondered why he did not seem to mind that his rival was peeping.  
  
"Stupid Naruto." Amid the unrelenting forces of the storm, Sasuke scrutinized the unusually quiet and still Naruto. Sasuke's gaze lingered on the blonde's bare back, and he could not help but appreciate the way the other's muscles stirred beneath bronzed flesh. Naruto's tattoo of angel wings, which stretched over his shoulders, contracted and released in flight with the slightest movement. He felt a sudden urge to press his own fingers against the golden curls twined over Naruto's nape for it reminded him of a halo. Sasuke wondered when genuine concern for someone turned into peeping.  
  


End Preface

  
**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading my story and please review. Sorry about the format, it's my first fanfiction. 


	2. We're Having Ramen Tooonight!

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me   
Warnings: Yaoi  
  
Pretty Blue Eyes  
  
By- Apple Grace  
  
Chapter 1- We're having ramen tooonight!!  
  
The nervous blonde fidgeted awkwardly as his hand hovered above the brass doorknob; he wasn't completely certain that opening the door would be the best choice for him or the guest. Everything happened so fast, one moment, Naruto could detect Sasuke's presence behind him and suddenly, the bastard was knocking, asking, or actually demanding, to be let in. Naruto was just about to button on a shirt when the seal begin burning red, its fiery radiance shone through the fabric causing the blonde to add another article. Back in present time, he had yet to let Sasuke within the confines of his home.  
  
"Who is it?" Naruto absently wiped away the bead of sweat pooling on his temple. His temperature was climbing rapidly; strange foreign sensations coursed within him, but the blonde found these new sensations to be quite pleasant.  
  
"I already told you, it's Sasuke moron!" Angrily snapped the person beyond the wood entrance. The blonde winced at the harshness of Sasuke's tone, he hesitantly replied.  
  
"Do... you need something?"  
  
"Goddamnit let me in. I'm wet." Naruto's stomach muscles tightened considerably when the innocent words registered in his brain. His entire being shuddered with ill contained excitement, and he desperately wished that Sasuke would go away. An image of the bastard flashed in his mind, and the blonde hated to admit that the sight was not totally disagreeable. It was widely accepted that Sasuke Uchina was a handsome youth, with his distinctive spiky hair, black like coal, clipped around the ears and shortened at the rear. Similar to a storm brewing in a distance sky, his eyes were cloudy and turbulent. Smooth alabaster skin covered Sasuke's lean physique, which entirely consisted of hard contours and sinewy flesh.  
  
"What are you doing? Masturbating?" Naruto sputtered in response to the taunt.  
  
"NO! Look jerk, you can't come in." The smirk on Sasuke's face disappeared at the blonde's indigent shriek.  
  
"Why the fuck not?" Naruto had to think fast, a skill he truly had no talent in.  
  
"I have severe diarrhea!" Sasuke was taken back by the crude confession, but he managed to growl out a message of returning later before departing. Naruto then crumbled to the carpet with a tired sigh, he was not looking forward to the inevitable cold showers in the future. ===============================================================  
A royal blue heaven floated over his head this early morning; a refreshing breeze ruffled the verdant trees, and layers of shimmering dew coated everything. Naruto was traveling to work via rooftop today as a means to avoid any unnecessary contact with people because it had took several hours for the seal to calm down yesterday, and he did not want a repeat performance. A beaming smile broke out on the blonde's features when a recognizable individual came into view; Iruka was busily hunched over a desk assigning missions at the Hokage's Office. Sadly, Naruto was not allowed to tackle his former teacher to the floor whenever he saw him anymore since Iruka started enduring mild back pains. The overly benevolent man did not have the heart to inform his favorite student though, and Naruto had to find out the discouraging news from the always- meddling Kakashi. This, however, did and could not stop the blonde from yelling the older Chuunin's name in a very Gai like manner each meeting.  
  
"Iruka!!!" The remaining occupants of the room cringed at the high- pitched cry.  
  
"Naruto, how are you? Are you eating well? Do you remember to brush your teeth three times a day?" Iruka immediately overwhelmed him with questions. Naruto doesn't really eat that well nor does he consider brushing his teeth on many days, but for Iruka's sake, the blonde answered yes.  
  
"Are there jobs for me? Any A- ranked ones? "Iruka gave an apologetic grin.  
  
"Sorry, it's a C- ranked mission. You are ordered to report to the village gates to meet three Sand nins in promptly 0700 hours. From there, you will escort them to their temporary quarters at this address." Naruto hesitantly secured the folder under his arm; diplomacy between the two countries was especially weak following the attack on the Leaf three years ago.  
  
"Alright, sounds easy enough. Oh and can we have ramen tonight? I need advice about something." Iruka softly laughed as the blonde sheepishly mumbled his request, whatever the problem, it sure was bringing about an uncharacteristic shyness in Naruto.  
  
"Of course we can. Go on now, don't forget to mind your manners." The younger Chuunin made sure to roll his eyes in the most exaggerated way to demonstrate how offended he was. His mock angry disposition quickly changed when the teacher knowingly offered to pay. Naruto dramatically said his goodbyes by the exit before bounding off; it was true that he had grown in body, but comparable to most teenagers, mental maturity was a distant goal. The blonde congratulated himself for not showing any of those abnormal fever like symptoms while in the vicinity of Iruka, things were starting to look up already. ===============================================================  
Naruto scowled and his current trio of companions mimicked the gesture, his previous optimism had gone to hell.  
  
"You're late." Kankurou stated untruthfully, the puppeteer flicked a straw of wheat he had been chewing on at the blonde.  
  
"And you're ugly." Naruto childishly countered with a triumphant glare. The blonde succeeded in controlling any outward signs of surprise when seeing the memorable siblings despite his quick temper nevertheless. Temari stared at her younger brother warningly, which subdued him for now. Naruto waved for them to follow wordlessly, and the four trekked in tense silence, glancing at each other warily.  
  


_How did they manage to weasel their way back here?_

  
  


_What are they planning?_

  
  


_And...what happened to him?_

  
  
The blonde did not miss the fact that the ebony color outlining Gaara's eyes had disappeared and faded away since their last gathering. Even more peculiar was the redhead had not spoken or challenged him; he was oddly fascinated with watching the interaction between the people they passed instead.  
  


_Is it me or is Gaara blushing?_

  
  
"Notice anything different?" Naruto nodded, and Temari presented an explanation.  
  
"Shukaku is gone." The elder girl bit her lip, unsure if any more information was necessary. The blonde should have been asking why and how, researching if it was possible in his case, but something else held Naruto's attention captive. His raging senses were flaring brighter than he could ever recall, breaching the walls of the blonde's willpower. Naruto focused on Gaara with a crystalline clarity he never before enjoyed. He could hear the redhead's slow heartbeat, smell the other's sweet scent as it wafted to him on a gentle draft: Spices and heat, headier to him than any substance on Earth. The blonde could almost taste it when he breathed. Part of him wondered if Gaara's lips tasted like that; if his skin tasted like that.  
  
"We're here." Naruto exhaled shakily, he could talk at least, a very good sign. Kankurou snatched the keys from him, and Temari politely thanked the blonde for his services. The two entered the house, leaving Naruto and Gaara alone.  
  
"If you wish, I will tell you how to remove Kyuubi."  
  


_No, I could never do that._

  
  
Naruto shook his head numbly in rejection. The fox demon, akin to Iruka, was the closest to family he ever had. Losing it would mean forsaking a division of himself.  
  
"Uzumaki, just because that damn priest left, doesn't me I don't have his enhanced capabilities anymore. Your arousal has been quite obvious to me. A long term relationship will be complicated, but we can fool around a little." With that declared, Gaara of the Sand joined his family inside. ===============================================================  
A line of salty liquid dribbled from the blonde's swollen lips. His pink tongue sensuously moved to catch it; he didn't want to lose a precious drop. Naruto threw his head back at the onslaught of flavors and moaned loudly in satisfaction. A desperate whimper was emitted from the back of his throat, the blonde wanted more, he needed so much more. The pressure in his lower abdomen was becoming painfully unbearable, the blonde rocked back and fourth to relieve himself. His cerulean eyes were glazed over with tears of frustration. When Naruto just couldn't hold it in any longer, he opened his mouth and screamed.  
  
"Another miso ramen!" Iruka counted the empty bowls stacked high on the counter, all together, Naruto consumed eight orders of noodles.  
  
"You mentioned something has been troubling you earlier." Naruto took on grave expression, his eyebrows were firmly knotted and jaw clenched.  
  
"I've been feeling all...all dirty and stuff." The blonde carefully studied his mentor's external attitude for potential negatively, but Iruka shockingly remained neutral to the news.  
  
"Well have you been washing thoroughly?" Naruto contemplated for a few seconds; the blonde concluded his showering habits were already effective seeing that he wasn't too stinky.  
  
"I suppose. Should that affect your um appetite?" Confusion manifested itself on Iruka's face.  
  
"Are we discussing your personal hygiene here?" The blonde clutched his throbbing head. the one on top of his neck perverts! The conversation was driving Naruto absolutely mad, coming clean was awfully humiliating the first time, and now he had to repeat himself.  
  
"I'm talking about sex for the love of god!" The world went utterly silent for miles around the restaurant; it was probable the dead perceived the announcement as well. Bustling noises from the kitchen ceased, conservative persons stood with their mouth agape, and tiny children held their breath.  
  
"WHHHHAAAT??!!"  
  
"Shikamaru told me about it once, but I don't really understand." The blonde waved his hands wildly to demonstrate his limited education. Iruka nearly fainted at the pumping, groping and pinching motions. The older Chuunin lectured his student on the significance of purity and innocence then embarked on the formidable task ahead. Iruka opted for the old- fashioned birds and bees to cover the stark basics. Naruto scribbled keynotes eagerly on napkins, this worried Iruka immensely. Then again, the blonde was an adolescent, and it was common for kids this age to be curious. Iruka clarified that fact to Naruto, who was under the impression that his... yearnings were wrong.  
"Thanks Iruka! You're the best!" A great weight had been lifted from the blonde's shoulders.  
  
End Chapter 1 =============================================================== 

Author's Note- Thank you for reading. I'm such a dork, the chapter title is from Finding Nemo when Bruce goes "We're having fish tonight!" I made the chapter longer like many reviewers commented on.  
  
Iceheart19- Your review was really helpful. I wasn't even going to write how Naruto got his tattoo in the story but it will be revealed later. Sasuke and Naruto will be the main pairing. Naruto will be attracted to others but that doesn't mean they'll return the same feelings.   
  
Dark Mimiru-Chan- I love your Happy Birthday Sasuke picture in your profile. Your story "Damn You Teenage Hormones!" is wonderful!  
  
gaaraXnaruXsasu fanatic- Yeah I agree, straight off bonking does not make a good story. Tehe I was going to make an uncut fan fiction somewhere... but my friend and sister is reading this story too. I'll definitely consider it.  
  
Yaoilover S- I am fan of the Sasuke, Gaara, and Naruto pairing thanks to your story!  
  
sunshine manifesto- I know you didn't read it this Arica but thanks for reviewing anyways.  
  
blackcatgirl36- yeah it's my first Crimson Chin. Don't worry, there will be kissing and goodies soon. Tell your brother to suck it!  
  
Naruke- I agree it is about time  
  
Bunny-chan- Sasuke is naughty in my story, well just more aggressive.  
  
Daydreamer- I do want this to be a multi- chapter fic but I don't know how long it will be. Hopefully you're prediction will come true!  
  
Bishiehuggler- Yay finally someone finds my writing funny.  
  
Someone- I'm not sure how fast I'll normally update, maybe once a week.  
  
Bugger- I'm glad you enjoyed it, happy reading.  
  
DogsruleW- And I can't wait for your review!  
  
Letta- Thanks for the feedback! 


	3. Shake and Bake

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me  
  
Warnings: Yaoi  
  
Summary- Naruto used to think his sexual thoughts were wrong until Iruka had a talk with him. Ah the joys of heat.  
  
**

Pretty Blue Eyes

**  
  


By- Apple Grace

  
  


Chapter 2- Shake and Bake

  
  
"Are you ready?" The dark haired Chuunin stifled the smug grin threatening to break loose. Naruto was comically struggling to unzip his standard issue flak jacket, and Sasuke was all too delighted to watch the ridiculous scene. Sasuke's own vest and holster were pooled on the ground. With a victorious holler, Naruto had at last dealt with his obstinate garment.  
  
"Okay, okay let's get it on." The blonde was of course speaking of the fight he had challenged Sasuke to seconds ago, the rules consisting of no uses of weapons because Naruto urgently needed to improve his taijutsu for the impending Jounin exam. Like usual, Naruto made the initial move to attack, and his opponent effortlessly deflected the incoming rain of blows. This was how the battle always commenced, the two trading weak hits that were void of any true seriousness. They were teasing each other, having their little fun as a prelude to the ugliness bound to take place. Naruto knew waging a successful mental contest was just as important, if not more so, than landing enough assaults to fell the enemy, and his mind conjured up a new dangerous strategy to conquer the competitor. That bastard firmly believed he could anticipate anything Naruto might initiate because of their past history together, but the blonde saw fit to change the misconception. He adjusted himself so that when flesh met flesh again, his hands would inappropriately linger in something more than a grapple but not quite a sexual overture. It had the desired results indeed. Naruto savored Sasuke's bewildered appearance, as he stiffened noticeably and broke out of the hold, retreating further back. Sasuke crossly pondered why Naruto had freed him as easily as he did.  
  
The fox demon's touch was no where near as ambiguous the next instance they clashed. Naruto moved in close. He forced Sasuke to acknowledge his physical presence, and at this proximity, the dark haired Chuunin was able to feel the searing heat roaring off the other. Sasuke lost his concentration from being at such an intimate range, giving Naruto a perfect opening. He repeatedly rammed a knee into Sasuke's midsection before sharply elbowing him in his pretty face. Naruto then violently kicked the distracted ninja in the ribcage, sending Sasuke a few meters away. However, the Sharingan user recovered rapidly, and he was back on his feet. For the first time since they started the game, Sasuke was left on the defensive, and he did not like that detail–not one fucking bit. Naruto could tell adrenaline was pulsing furiously in the bastard when Sasuke licked the blood staining his lower lip instead of cleanly wiping it, and he was glad their spar would be regarded critically henceforth.  
  
Naruto evaded an uppercut aimed for his jaw, countering with a heavy strike to Sasuke's collarbone. The abused nin hissed at the contact, and despite his recent injury, he swept Naruto's legs from underneath him. They continued aggressively fighting, exchanging brutal combinations for hours. Sasuke sensed an animalistic, wildly raw power seething from the blonde. His memory told him that this happened at their Chuunin Exam three years ago as well. His better judgment begged him to stop before things got out of control, but he paid no heed to the warning. Sasuke roughly grabbed the blonde's shoulders, veered him in the opposite direction, and pinned Naruto against a nearby tree. Sasuke would not lose in this war of dominance. Naruto, however, remained composed. He was completely unfazed by the situation; unafraid of the way Sasuke pressed his body nearer. Naruto registered the tables had turned, but this only served to stimulate him. Sasuke leaned forward while tilting his head to the side, and he nipped him on the neck.  
  
_

OH MY GOD!

_  
  
"Hey Naruto... are you awake?" Sasuke shook the blonde's limp body, it seemed the idiot had fainted from a nosebleed. The dark haired Chuunin groaned jadedly, he wasn't sure of what to think now. It was almost like there were two Narutos, the one he currently cradled in his arms and the one he had fought. Sasuke supposed he would need to carry Naruto the hospital for a check up to be safe. Unfortunately, he passed out from exhaustion with Naruto on top of him.  
===============================================================  
A white plastic curtain partially encircled his metal bed, various needles connected to monitors were embedded into Sasuke's visible veins, and an outrageous amount of teddy bears sporting bouquets cluttered the room. Sasuke stretched a bandaged arm with great difficulty; his calloused fingertips barely grazed the surface of the much-needed glass of water, but alas, the container toppled off the edge of the table due to its hazardous position. He despised hospitals.  
  
"That was nice." His dark eyes met a pair of laughing blue ones. He took in the sight of an amused smile and inwardly marveled how Naruto could be healthy so soon.  
  
"Come to visit me?" Naruto walked towards Sasuke, and his bite mark became clearly detectable under the bright lights. Feral possessiveness surged through Sasuke Uchina. He had claimed Naruto as his, only his.  
  
_

Stay cool. Two can play this game.

_  
  
"You wish. We're sharing a room." Naruto pulled the drapes to reveal his side of the space; it was decorated with several vivid balloons and a case of instant ramen. He too received presents but to a far lesser extent than Sasuke.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sasuke found the concept of spending a night with Naruto to be rather enjoyable.  
  
"I'm turning on the TV. There's a movie called Today We Kill, Tomorrow We Die playing." Naruto began pushing random buttons on the screen.  
  
_

Shit, don't act stupid.

_  
  
"Sounds entertaining." Sasuke drawled in boredom.  
  
"Man this is crazy. The volume level goes from 1 to 11. Why 11? Why not 10?" Naruto rambled anxiously.  
  
_

He's staring at me!

_  
  
"Naruto be quiet, we need to talk and you know it." Sasuke wasn't going to beat around the bush about what transpired in the forest.  
  
"Who's that guy? What did that guy say when I said 'Who's that guy?'" The blonde pretended not to have heard the statement.  
  
"Heeellloooo boys! You're awake at last Mr. Uchina! Good, it's time for your sponge bath." A bubbly nurse broadcasted with an irritatingly high pitch.  
  
"I had one. Try it Sasuke, you'll find it to be most relaxing." Naruto grinned madly like a fox. The medical assistant leered at Sasuke appreciatively. She was already rubbing her hands together in eagerness. Her legs were bent as if she was ready to pounce on the patient. These gesticulations pointed to fan girl syndrome.  
  
"No thank you. I can bathe myself–just leave the supplies." She drooped at the distressing information. The sulking nurse detached the equipment from Sasuke's limbs and cleaned the shattered mess. She took one last longing look of love at Sasuke and left.  
  
_

I'm kinda happy she's gone or else she would have seen Sasuke naked.

_  
  
There was the rustling sound of clothing and a small number of pained grunts being produced from the adjacent area. All of Naruto's attention was focused on Sasuke's shadow bending over.  
  
_

Wow, that's quite a view. Is that the boxers he took off?

_  
  
Sasuke stepped out from behind the hangings, dressed in nothing but a thin towel. He gazed at Naruto expectantly.  
  
"Well, I can't wash myself with these wounds. Since you inflicted them upon me, you're responsible. I wasn't going to let that woman fondle me." Sasuke deadpanned.  
  
"S-s-ure." Naruto flushed pink when the other Chuunin squashed the tiny soggy sponge in his palm. This should be a piece of cake as Naruto had seen Sasuke in the bathhouse hundreds of times after all.  
  
_

He's facing me! Turn around bastard! Does he want to look at me while I'm  
doing this?

_  
  
The blonde placed the wipe at Sasuke's navel and unsteadily traveled across the broad expanse of thick-corded muscle. The pads of Naruto's fingers dug into his tense bicep. Naruto relished the vibrations of contentment ensuing from Sasuke.  
  
"Um... Do you want me to get your legs too?" Naruto peered up at the taller teenager. Sasuke didn't have to be asked twice.  
  
"Yes, better get down on your knees," purred Sasuke. Naruto gaped dumbly at the appeal.  
  
_

Oh I could do many things to Sasuke down there.

_  
  
"Actually, let me get your back first." The dark haired Chuunin was going to rotate in order to have his spine in front of the blonde, but Naruto wrapped himself around Sasuke's torso in advance. The taller boy deemed this technique much more gratifying than what he had originally set out to do.  
  
_

Good save. Things were moving way to fast.

_  
  
Naruto's cheek rubbed alongside Sasuke's damp skin, which was covered with a dense sheen of wetness. Using his thumb, Naruto tenderly worked into the tight knots located between Sasuke's shoulder blades. The blonde's fingers twitched, and he moistened his dry mouth.  
  
_

Resist the temptation. You'll regret this! But... Iruka did say this was  
natural.

_  
  
Naruto gave Sasuke's backside a good, firm squeeze.  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
===============================================================   
**Author's Note**- You now must listen to my silly explanation of the chapter name. Okay Shake and Bake, you know like the chicken. I never had it myself but that's beside the point. So it was a little rough in the beginning, hence the shaking, but things get better for our favorite couple and that's the baking part! Cause meat taste better when it's baked.  
  
I don't know how fast I'll update because I have AP summer homework to get done. This is another short chapter, sorry, I wrote it all today. Thanks for the reviews.  
  
Kashisenshey- Sadly, my story won't have a real love triangle. There will be more Gaara and Naruto moments though.  
  
Dark Mimiru-Chan- You must update "Childhood Memories," its so cute.  
  
sunshine manifesto- Thanks to my big sister! I've grown accustomed to my eyebrows now. This is really unrelated to the story.  
  
Phsyobratt- SPOILER ALERT! I thought Neji died but there will be lots of Uchina jealousy coming.  
  
Ryouseiteki- AH Thank you for adding me! I'm very flattered.  
  
Iceheart19- I'll try to update every week or 5 days.  
  
Me-la Kenzu Chan- Well you feel dirty because I'm a dirty writer! Don't worry; there will absolutely be no forced sex in this fan fiction.  
  
blackcatgirl36- Yeah well I guess you should start watching the anime with Victor to understand better. Did you start the summer homework yet?  
  
Kaged One- If Naruto had gone to either of those two, and then my chapter would have been a whole lot dirtier! I don't know, I guess I think Naruto sees Iruka as a father figure or something. I very much like how you write out your actions as well!  
  
eyes0nme19- Cool name. Like the Final Fantasy 8 song.  
  
Tipsy-Dragon- Your threatening letter made me write this! Sniff. Sniff. 


	4. Cream Cream Cream

Disclaimer- Naruto does not belong to me

Warnings- Yaoi

**Pretty Blue Eyes**

Chapter 3- Cream Cream Cream

By- Apple Grace

_

Oh my, these **are** firm things.

_

Naruto did not remove his hand from Sasuke's rump, and the half- naked male did not show any sign of protest. If it was at all possible, the teenager being groped closed the minuscule distance between them so that their bodies would be completely flushed together. Naruto could almost taste the salt from Sasuke's sweat at this proximity and his body quaked deliciously in sheer anticipation. The blonde gasped when a calloused hand gripped his hipbone possessively, he was forced to stifle a squeak when Sasuke languidly rubbed a thumb against Naruto's supple skin.

_

Why am I letting him do this to me? 

_

Sasuke lightly brushed his lips against Naruto's invitingly parted mouth, but he would go no further until the blonde showed some reaction. The longing for physical contact erupted in Naruto when the wonderful touches ceased. He then tentatively raised himself on his toes to delicately place a kiss on his rival's tense jawbone, nuzzling it somewhat.

_

I shouldn't be doing this just for... but I can't stop myself. 

_

Naruto's seemingly affectionate response caused Sasuke to reveal a small and poorly restrained smile.

"Waited so long," The dark haired Chuunin impulsively confessed before quickly seizing Naruto's lips. Naruto wasn't sure if he heard Sasuke right but at the moment, all that mattered were the insistent hands hotly branding his body. Sasuke made him feel dizzy, Sasuke made him feel drunk, Sasuke made him feel delirious.

"Sasuke, someone is coming," Naruto anxiously explained between chaste kisses as his superior hearing picked up approaching footsteps. His rival leered at him for the suggestive statement.

"And?" Sasuke bit at the sensitive patch hidden behind the blonde's ear. Naruto mewled loudly, much to his embarrassment, but he could not forget about the sound of an ominously turning doorknob. The blonde struggled half- heartedly to hinder Sasuke's ministrations.

"Hey guys! I found you two in the forest and—"Rock Lee was appalled and scandalized at the scene before him.

"Oh my god Sasuke! Stop raping Naruto!" The command echoed throughout the sleeping halls of the hospital, perhaps even waking those slumbering in comas. Lee was fast to act, seeing that this was indeed a dire situation, and threw the nearest object at Sasuke. That nearest object happened to be a bedpan, an unused bedpan, but a bedpan nevertheless. Sasuke snarled furiously at the interruption but still managed to evade the disgusting, incoming projectile.

"Lee, it's not what it looks like. Sasuke wasn't forcing me into anything," Naruto never thought he would be stammering such uncomfortable words.

"Don't try to defend a lecher like him Naruto! I always knew the pervert had it in for you. We can't let him get away with this!" Lee stepped in front of the blonde to shield him from any possible danger. Sasuke sighed heavily and pondered why nothing in his life could ever run peacefully.

"Listen idiot, this has nothing to do with you so get lost," Sasuke rewarded the untimely intruder with a terrible glare. The powerful flames of justice that had previously lit Lee's eyes were extinguished at Sasuke's somber expression. Had he truly intruded on their **consensual** coupling?

"Ha-ha...err sorry um my mistake. I- I'll go now."

"Wait Lee...Thanks for helping us back there and don't go spreading this around, okay?" Gai's protégé nodded vigorously at the suddenly coy Naruto, Lee wanted nothing more than to escape the stressful situation. Rock Lee fled the scene of the crime with incredible speed, thus leaving two extremely confused boys to themselves. Naruto looked apprehensively out the window to avoid the questioning stare of his former teammate. The blonde's virgin body still hummed with the pleasure recently inflicted on it, demanding more until blissful completion was reached.

_

What am I going to do now? 

_

"Are you okay?" Sasuke was concerned of where the two stood after their... their amorous union.

"I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have done that," Naruto prayed the apology would repair the damage he had wreaked on the already fragile relationship.

"Don't be," The dark haired Chuunin bit the inside of mouth painfully, Naruto, the stupid boy he had craved for all these years, regretted whatever had took place between them tonight. Naruto opened his mouth to speak but he faltered.

"Don't be because I'm happy," Sasuke finished his prior assertion. The blonde kitsune noticeably brightened at this, yet endless guilt loitered at the back of his mind.

"Then I'm happy too," Naruto admitted.

_I'd be happier if you jumped my bones._

Author's Note- I am so sorry that it took me this long to update. Sorry this one is too short and sucky. The next chapter will be ten times better. Thanks for all the reviews!


End file.
